The Seventh Kingdom
by Aix98
Summary: A/U. Set in the medieval times of horses and armors. The country Olympia is an island divided into six kingdoms. All have their own grudge against one another. A lone hero, Percy Jackson, will be the lone knight that will usher a new kingdom. A seventh one, to unite Olympia together. Warning: Requires reader's involvement and lots of fourth wall breakage. :D


**A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't do another story until I've complete the other stories I've put on hold until know, but I'm known for breaking promises. Besides, the idea was just floating around in my head that I can't help but feel restless about it. It's giving me headaches.**

 **It's set in the medieval times and no modern technology in the fictional continent of Olympia with the original characters from PJO universe, though they may be OOC.**

 **Here's the must read part:**

 **This is sort of an experimental story because I haven't see one like this like, ever. Not even with other fanfics. If you've seen one like this, let me know.**

 **There will be some major fourth wall breakage, constantly. And the narrator, which is yours truly, will talk in between the chapters. The characters would pinpoint that they are aware that there is a narrator, that they're in a book, that they're from a different universe. Like I said, fourth wall breakage. And to me, this is the fun part. At certain points in the story, I would ask for your opinion on how that scene should've gone or what ending you guys want. Leave it in the reviews and the most suitable one would be included in the next chapter. So you get to be a part of the story. Make sure to write your name so I know who to give credits to.**

 **Without further ado, let us begin the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Narrator**

Hey guys. It's Ai. I'll be here for most part of the story, narrating our character's journey towards the ending that won't be spoiled.

How do we begin this . . .

The story sets in Olympia, a big island divided in half by a wide river that runs through the middle. Throughout the island, six kingdoms were made.

I'll just talk about the highlights.

Far up North, where the land is covered with snow and ice, lies the Northern Kingdom, often called the Cold Kingdom. There, the di Angelo family runs things around. They took over the kingdom after Queen Maria, their mother, passed away. Nico di Angelo is the king of the Northern Kingdom and helped by his adviser and sister, Bianca di Angelo. The Cold Kingdom are known to be impenetrable and heavily defended, even though they don't have that much of military forces. But their naval force aren't something to be considered lightly. The Cold Kingdom has the biggest and most powerful naval force in all of Olympia.

The next one, lies far inside the Eastern Mountains. Yes, inside. Not beyond. They probably decided to dig a hole on one side of the mountain to make a home and it expanded to a kingdom. As you can expect, they are rich as fuck. They dig to make their home bigger, so they probably stumbled upon a few tons of gold and jewels. The Kingdom of the Eastern Mountains, often referred to as the Kingdom of Gold.

They're really unimaginative when it comes to naming things. By they, I mean me, the author.

The mountains in the east are like an ant's hill, ruled over by the 'King Ant', Leonardo Valdez. They're not really one for military forces, but their machinery is incredible. While most of their machines are too heavy to be used in an actual war, they make it up by using them for defence. Being the richest kingdom in Olympia, of course they're going to be targeted for their wealth. The machines they build provide safety for the people and for the wealth. You can't even walk three meters past the gate without a hatchet flying at you at full speed and splitting your head in half. Leonardo Valdez was a somewhat genius.

I swear I'm not ripping off from Tolkien's book.

Next is the must-know kingdom of all of Olympia. The Heavenly Kingdom.

Again, really unimaginative.

This is probably the most successful kingdom in Olympia. They're doing well politically and economically. Their military are to be reckoned with and they have not yet been conquered and never lost a war. Every kingdom has a weakness. The Northern Kingdom had weak on foot militia and the Kingdom of Gold had no offensive military. The Heavenly Kingdom was perfect. It's like the Minas Tirith from the Lord of the Rings.

That's just a weird coincidence that we had the same idea.

It's where people go to make a living and live peacefully because there're no crimes there. You get to live in high style as well, if you have the right status and the right amount of money of course. Like every kingdom in Olympia, they have taxes and laws, which some people don't sit well with. The Minas Tirith-

Sorry. I meant the Heavenly Kingdom.

It's ruled by King Luke and his future wife, Annabeth, the daughter of Queen Minerva. Everybody knows how much of a royal douche Luke is, and Annabeth knew it as well. But like the most cliched movies ever, she's the damsel in distress being kept locked away in a tower waiting for her knight in shining armour to save her. You know the drill. Luke wants more power, he wants Annabeth, she's being forced to marry him, blah blah blah.

And now, let's get to the most interesting place in Olympia. There're six kingdoms in Olympia in total, but I'll just highlight the most important three. The other three will be introduced later in the story.

Next is a small town called Midriver. Why that name? Because it's placed near the river that runs in the middle of Olympia, as I explained before previously.

Midriver spans on both sides of the river in the middle of the island, with the main bridge to cross the river connecting the town and the island. It's impossible to get to the other side without crossing the Midriver bridge . Midriver is a place that's the same category as Tortuga. It's a place free of any kingdom laws and any taxes. Every profit you make in Midriver is for yours to take without any royal kingdom taking their share of your profit.

Midriver is also where every royal guard from any kingdom is powerless. Inside kingdoms, the royal guard can abuse their powers and pick on the poor. Here, if a royal guard is beat to death, no one would bat an eye. It's like a normal basis for someone to be killed at least once a day here. It's like the HQ for mercenaries, criminals and bandits. Like I said, it's like Tortuga. A place not controlled by any kingly power.

Now that that's done, let's move to our main character of the story. Percy Jackson. A blacksmith in Midriver who works his way from being a complete loser to a king. Yeah. Because other director hasn't beat that dead horse enough.

So, here ya go.

 **Percy's POV**

Thank you, Narrator. Way to take off the hype in introducing me.

Hey guys. It's me. Percy. You know me from Rick Riordan's book, so prepare to meet a whole other me in the author's version of me. Which, might I add, is really OOC.

Enough of that. If you're reading a PJO fanfiction, you know enough about me. So, without further ado, let's actually continue the story.

Grover and I were sitting at our usual seat in one of Midriver's tavern. On the table was two mugs of . . . I don't know. Beer? Ale? Pint? Pumpkin juice? I had no idea what those people drink back then. Use your imagination to conjure a foamy drink that's alcoholic but won't make you drunk.

Grover was a friend of mine that visits often, even though he works for the Heavenly Kingdom. He's the royal courier, which is why he visits often because there's no way you can go from one kingdom to another without passing Midriver. Unless you want to take an unusual route there and risked getting lost or ambushed by bandits. Grover delivers packages for His Majesty, King Luke the Douchebag every now and then for other kingdoms, so he comes here often. I helped him one day with his armour and we became friends ever since.

Yeah, I'm a blacksmith.

So we were there, drinking while ignoring the ruckus that a normal tavern full of slightly drunk people would make. I took a sip of drink before looking at him. "What've you been up to lately?"

"Just the usual. Delivering things here and there." Grover said. "I heard you've been doing well at your own blacksmith shop lately."

"Well, you heard wrong." I took another sip of my drink. "No one's buying the things I make."

"Come with me to the Heavenly Kingdom. I've tested the stuff you make. You'll make a fortune over there."

I glared at him. "You know I don't do well with law and order. Plus, the Kingdom of Gold has put a bounty on my head. You know how Leo Valdez is with their bounties. They have millions of gold to spare."

"A bounty? What did you do to them this time?

"I managed to get a few chunks of gold," I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "And they have a lot. I don't think they really noticed what's missing. They're just pissed someone managed to break their defences."

"You are brave and stupid,"

"Well thank you," I sipped my drink. "Where are you heading off to tomorrow?"

"The Cold Kingdom. If you want to tag along, I'll be waiting for you at the gate at dawn,"

"We'll see," I said. "I haven't been up North in a long time,"

"Why? Does the North have a bounty on you as well?"

"Nah. The Queen just don't really like me that much,"

"I don't believe you,"

"Hey, I have a history with just about every royal family in Olympia. Trust me, they'll know me if they see me." I said. "Some would kill me on sight."

"Well, if you're coming tomorrow, be early." Grover said as he finished his drink. "See ya tomorrow," Grover flipped a coin on the table, paying for his own drink.

I sighed as I gulped down my drink, which left a tingling yet soft taste in my throat. I laid another gold coin on the table before leaving.

There are currencies in the world. As usual, they're ranked with gold, silver and bronze, with gold being the most expensive of them all. Think of bronze as cents. A hundred bronze coins make for one silver, equivalent to a dollar. A hundred dollar makes a gold coin. We're all money users, so you should get it easily.

In Midriver, I work as a blacksmith, which was supposed to be a profitable job. With the modern medieval world that I'm currently living in, blacksmithing was an essential need to make everything from armour, to horseshoes, to cannons on ships, to metal chastity belts.

Don't ask. The author is weird.

But nonetheless, I was not living as fancy as an average blacksmith should've. Why? First, I don't really care about fanciness. I care about living and eating to live.

Secondly, the things I make aren't really normal. You know how a standard sword should look like. You've watched those movies when humans were still on horses. The straight double-edged sword that every knight wore along with their shining armour. Those are what people demanded.

I don't really like it. It's too heavy and long. It felt unbalanced. I made my own kind of swords, with multiple shapes and sizes. They're unique in style. But no one want to use them, because they have no guarantee. The swords I make are either too thin, too short, too flimsy or too bendy to be used. At least, in their eyes. Each sword that I make have a specific style of using.

Long story short, being a blacksmith, I was only ordered to do horseshoes and some metalwork or jewelleries. Nothing really special.

I pulled my hooded cloak up and went back to the local inn. I don't really have a house. I was used to living moving around. Because every kingdom always wanted to look for me. I didn't really do anything to them.

Well, maybe I slept with one or two princesses from the royal family, but hey, they were beautiful.

So I made my way towards the inn and entered. It was mostly quiet, because the locals stayed in their own homes or pig pens and other travellers left as soon as they came, so rarely the place was crowded.

The innkeeper, Sona, was a beautiful young lady who seems to be doing well by herself. She called me over to the counter.

"Percy, I've got some news," Sona whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"A couple of Royal Guards and mercenaries were just here looking for you. Have you been up to something?"

"Well, maybe I was in some sort of trouble."

Sona glared at me. "What did I say about getting into trouble and bringing it to my inn?"

"Sorry,"

"Well, I suggest you leave town for a few weeks. They look like they'll be back soon." Sona said. "And avoid anywhere that's under the protection of the crown."

"Got it." I said and leaned closer. "Any farewell gifts?"

Sona stared at me with confusion before rolling her eyes and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Be safe,"

I winked at her. "Always will," Before heading off to my room upstairs.

Smooth Percy is smooth.

 **Line Break**

The next day, at dawn, I found Grover waiting for me on his carriage on the driver's seat. The carriage was pulled by two white stallions while Grover was dressed like an old man in a tattered cloak.

"I thought you were the courier for the Heavenly Kingdom,"

"I am."

"Then why are you dressed up like a New York's drug dealer?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. Wrong timeline." I said. Breaking the fourth wall is a bit awesome. "I mean, why are you dressed so poorly?"

"It's a disguise, so people wouldn't target me."

"I doubt it will work," I climbed onto the carriage seat next to him. "Are we set?"

Grover nodded. "You've got everything ready?"

I nodded. I just brought my money and a pair of swords that I made. I always bring two swords wherever I go, because I have a bad habit of getting disarmed often.

"You also have a bad habit of not wearing armour," Grover said as he spurred the horses.

"You read my mind?"

"No, the author just wrote about you and it clicked onto me," Grover grinned.

"Dude, knock it off. You're breaking the fourth wall again,"

 **Narrator's POV**

And so our beloved pair are on their journey North, heading to the Cold Kingdom to meet our first royal characters in the story, Bianca and Nico.

You know them from the original books. Why else would you be here unless you've read the books.

The journey towards the Northern Kingdom wasn't that challenging. It took a few days for them to reach the Northern Border Wall, the wall that marks where the green landscape starts to turn to snowy plains.

If you get confused by all the names, just use a compass as a reference. Whatever that thing is called, for example, a castle, if it's up north, then the name is Northern Castle. Same thing with South, East and West. I just used capital letters to make it more awesome. It's simple. Just so you don't get confused.

Border Walls were built unanimously with the agreement from all kingdoms. They were built to mark territories of each kingdom and some of them also charge taxes.

One of the reasons why Percy opted to stay out of any kingdom's way.

Luckily, this Border Wall doesn't charge anything, because rarely people go this way because it's so freakishly cold. Bandits and thieves mostly tries to ambush caravans or royal couriers before the border, where it's no one territory.

Which is why our gang is ambushed just outside the wall. I'll hand it to Percy.

 **Percy's POV**

I hate the author. He's spoiling the ambush before we even get there. I'll try to pretend that I didn't hear that spoiler warning.

"I heard that they're recruiting new squires in the Northern Kingdom," Grover said. "Maybe you can enlist,"

"That's a terrible idea. First off, Bianca and her general, Nico, are looking for me for reasons."

"Why are they looking for you?"

"Like I said, reasons. And secondly, it's in the cold. I know I don't mind the cold, but who would want to see the snow all the time?"

"Good point,"

As we reached the Northern Border Wall, a few arrows lodged themselves into our carriage with strings tied to its tail, making our ride stuck in place. Six bandits jump ed out from the tree line, daggers ready to kill us.

Oh my gods, I didn't expect this ambush. That was so surprising (note the sarcasm).

The horses halted to a stop while we scanned our surroundings. There wasn't any clear advantage for any side, so I could settle this the old fashioned way.

"I'll take them on," I said to Grover before jumping down.

One of the bandits, who seems to be the leader, stepped forward with his crossbow, already loaded. "Leave the carriage, walk back from where you came from, and we'll let you leave,"

"How about I pretend I didn't see you and we're gonna cross the border unharmed and you guys get to keep all of your body parts?"

The head bandit growled and fired his crossbow. With my insane reflexes that no normal human being should have, I ducked as the arrow whizzed past me, hitting one of his friends straight between the eyes and he dropped dead.

Good, five more to go.

I drew one of my swords. It's a sword I made after seeing a Japanese warrior a while ago. You know what a samurai's sword is like, right? Single edged blade and curved beautifully while the blade shrinks as it goes to the tip. I took that design and made my own version.

It's like a standard sword but split in half. The hilt was wrapped in leather and the hand guard was non existent. The blade itself was straight, a foot longer than my arm. The single single edged blade was met with a tip at the end of the sword and the dulled side was reinforced to catch the blade of another sword.

This is getting too hard to explain. Google up broadsword and split the blade in half. You get the idea.

The head bandit laughed when he saw my sword. "What is that supposed to be? A giant toothpick?"

"You'll be surprised.

 **Narrator's POV**

Okay, I'll take it from here. Remember at the Author's Note at the start of the chapter? The one that you skipped? Go back and read it.

Read it? Good. Now on this fight, I want you guys to describe what happen. Use your creativity. Be a part of the story. Just don't go overboard and transform Percy into Superman. Stick with the story and use your creativity. It's Percy against five bandits. Post your scene at the review section. Or send me a private message if you want. Doesn't have to be short or long. Just do until you reach the limit of your imagination. The one that I think is the best one will be posted in the next chapter.

Your segmant will be judged on how well you describe the fight and the compability it has with the of your segmant will not be be factored.

Well, maybe some of it.

And please, guys, don't kill Percy this early. Thanks.

Back to Percy.

 **Percy's POV**

After that wicked and epic fight against five bandits, I climbed back to the carriage seat next to Grover as we rode away, leaving six corpses behind.

I actually don't know what happened in that fight, because you guys are going to be writing it. Please, don't be mean. Let me be cool for once.

After we passed the Northern Border Wall, the landscape slowly changed from greeny forest to snowy tundra. Soon, snow started to fall from the sky.

"Were you hurt during that fight?" Grover asked.

"I don't know man. It hasn't been written yet. Don't be confused if in the next chapter, I have a broken arm." I said. Oh god, I just jinxed it didn't I?

You guys are wonderful human beings. Please be nice. I'll send over cookies at Christmas.

By the time we reached the gates of the Cold Kingdom, our carriage was covered by a thin layer of snow. I wasn't really affected by the cold, but it really was cold.

We stopped in front of two double wooden doors. At its side, stretching wide on both left and right were gates that were looked like it was made out of ice. Turns out, the walls underneath it were frozen under a layer of thick ice. You might think that's stupid, because the ice can melt or people can just burn their way through the wall.

Not that easy. Ice in the Northern Lands are hard as shit. You can bring ice from the North to Midriver for a month and it still wouldn't melt. Plus, it's smart. Do you know how hard it is to climb a wall of ice? I've tried. I spent the whole time not even leaving the ground.

Anyway, a guard stood in front of us, wearing the usual silver armour and a halberd to top it off. But since it's cold as shit in here, guards here have a layer of thick cloth over the armour so it wouldn't get too cold. It made the look like eskimos.

"What business do you have at the Cold Kingdom?" The guard asked. I looked up to see a few more guards along the wall, crossbows in their hands.

"I have a delivery for Queen Bianca from the Queen of the Heavenly Kingdom," Grover said. This was the only time I've ever heard him speak out loud. "I have the papers here for assurance." Grover held out a rolled up scroll with the royal seal on it. You know, the red wax stamp.

The guard walked towards Grover's side and grabbed the scroll, rolling it open. It took him a few seconds to read the whole thing before giving it back to Grover. The guard turned and shouted at the guard above the wall. "Open the gates!"

Grover nodded appreciatively before spurring the horses forward, entering the Cold Kingdom.

The Cold Kingdom is what I like to call the icy version of Italy. You know how Italy are, with their narrow roads and alleyways with the building all cramped closely on an uneven terrain. That was the Cold Kingdom, only the buildings are made out of ice and not cramped that closely.

The Kingdom was spread wide. A main path was made, large enough for five carriages to go through, that lead all the way to the castle. On either side of the main path was the buildings of the Cold Kingdom. There were lights shining from their windows. People buzzed around in the main path, but it wasn't very crowded. I heard some laughing from the pubs and a few music playing here and there. Pretty much the standard stuff.

Using the main path, it took us a minute or so to reach the gates of the castle which rests on top of the highest hill around.

I have no intention of describing the castle, so you guys can do it. The best castle description will be posted in the next chapter.

Or if you're just too lazy, search for castle at Google Images and wrap whatever you found in snow. You'll get the picture. Behind the castle, a few hundred meters away, was the renowned fleet of the Cold Kingdom. It has pretty much the ship power to wipe Hawaii off the map.

No offence, Hawaiian people. Your island is amazing.

The guards guarding the castle looked pretty much the same like the ones guarding the gate. Only there were dozens more of them here rather than there.

"State your business here," One of the guards marched forward and stood at our side with his halberd.

"We have a delivery for the Queen from the Queen of the Heavenly Kingdom." Grover stated out. "Here are our papers," Grover handed him the same scroll he gave the guard before.

Again, it took only a few seconds for the guard to read the whole thing. "Very well. You may leave the package here and we will deliver it to the queen ourselves."

Grover shook his head. "Read carefully. Queen Annabeth requested that I see the package reach Queen Bianca's hands personally."

The guard grunted as he read the scroll a second time. They really hate reading, don't they? When he was done, he rolled the scroll and gave it back to Grover.

"Make it quick," The guard grumbled. Grover nodded as he stepped down from the carriage. He nudged me to follow him, so I did. Grover opened the door of the carriage and brought out a small box, like a box of birthday cake. We went inside the castle following two armed guards with two other guards behind us, watching us closely.

I felt nervous being inside the castle. The royal hallway was different from the outside. A red carpet led straight towards the throne at the back of the hall. The walls were filled with torches and weird skull like designs of weapons. If I had to guess one thing, the di Angelos had a thing for skulls.

At the far end of the hall, sitting on her throne, was Queen Bianca. And standing by her side was her general, Nico.

If you're here, reading fanfics, then you've read the original series and you know what they look like. The author is too lazy to describe people he already know that people know what they look like. He's not being a dick, he's just very lazy.

But I'll describe what she's wearing. She wore a blue dress, the colour of aged ice, that hugged her slim figure with shoulder pads that glittered in the light. The skirt didn't poof out like most Disney's princesses's dress are. Instead, the skirt loosely fell down to the floor, with some of it dragged on the floor.

Nico, on the other hand, looked like your usual knight in shining armour. Except without his helmet on. That's it.

We stopped a good ten meters away from the throne. The two guards in front of us walked closer to the throne and knelt before their Queen.

"Queen Bianca," One of the guard said. "These two men have a delivery for you from the Heavenly Kingdom,"

The Queen studied us and smiled at Grover. "Ah, Grover. It's been a while,"

"It has been, Your Majesty," Grover gave Bianca a bow.

"Give us a moment," Bianca said to her guards. They looked reluctant, but they nodded and left the room. Then, the Queen turned her attention towards me. "Percy Jackson,"

"Heya," I waved at her with a stupid smirk.

Here's a little back story:

Remember when I said I tried to climb the walls of the Cold Kingdom? That happened when I tried to get out of the kingdom. I wanted to get out because I was caught 'flirting' with the queen's sister, Princess Zoe. I was minding my own business in the tavern, drinking about when I noticed a fair maiden in a hooded cloak. I approached her gently, mind you, and started off a conversation. One thing led to another and I found myself in bed with her.

No one told me she was Princess Zoe, so technically, it's their fault. It's not like I knew every face that lives in the castle.

When the guards found us passed out in a bedroom, they were under the assumption that I had kidnapped the princess and 'forced' myself upon her. I managed to escape, but that was years ago. I'm surprised that none of the guards remembered me.

Luckily, the Queen still does.

"You know him?" Grover asked.

"How could I not?" Bianca smiled. "He's my brother-in-law,"

"What?!" Grover exclaimed.

I held my hands up. "Technically, that's not true. That's just by your law. Whoever the member of the royal family is in love with, shall be his/her partner immediately."

"And by the law of the Cold Kingdom, you are technically my brother-in-law," Bianca said. She's taking this very nicely. Though I have no intention of being related to any royal family. "She misses you, you know?"

"How is she?"

"She's off on a business in the Woodlands. She'll be back in a few months," Bianca said. Then, she turned towards Grover again. "I believe you have a delivery for me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Grover gave me a look that said, _you better explain yourself later_. Grover handed the box to Bianca and stepped back.

I caught a look on Nico's eyes, who stayed at the side of the throne. He glared at me, as if he didn't want to be related with me. I was tempted to say out loud that the feeling is mutual, but I guess it would be best not to.

Bianca opened the box and took out its content. It was nothing but a white cloth, probably made out of silk. There was no design or embroidery on it. It's just a plain silky white cloth. Probably the size of your regular flag. But as soon as she sees it, her face turned grim.

"I see," She said. She turned towards Nico. "Brother, can you check on the Northwind for me?"

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Just do it. It's important. I need it to be ready for tonight. I'll explain everything later,"

Nico hesitated a bit before bowing. "As you wish, sister," He said before heading out.

Hastily, he turned towards us. "I know this is a sudden, but I need your help. Both of you."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Bianca ignored my question. "The Northwind is the fastest vessel I have in my fleet. It will get you there and out by nighttime tomorrow."

"Get us where?" Grover asked.

"The Heavenly Kingdom. You're going to smuggle Queen Annabeth out of the kingdom,"

 **Narrator's POV**

And so concludes the first chapter of the tale of our hero, Percy. We'll continue up in the next chapter whenever I feel like writing.

In the next chapter, we shall see our first Percabeth moment along with some other epic fight scenes with a revalation of Percy's true skills, because other fanfics haven't beat that dead horse enough.

I'm just kidding.

 **A/N: Whew. Finally out of writing mode. So, what did you guys think? Again, this is just experimental. It's how I want you guys to be a part of the story as well. I've always wanted to make a Deadpool-like story with the fourth wall breakage and everything. Let me know what you guys think and leave a review.**

 **Also, don't forget to post your own scene for the story. I'll post the best one in the next chapter. And don't worry, it's a Percabeth with a little bit of harem. Because, you know, Percy's a playa.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review if you like or hate it, like I always say, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


End file.
